


Warm Moment

by ShinataSureki



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinataSureki/pseuds/ShinataSureki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter and Izaya and Shizuo are snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up for practice. It's extremely short and probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written.

Izaya leans back and wiggles slightly, snuggling into his lover. His knees are curled up and there's a blanket covering both of them. A mug of hot cocoa warms the informant's hands. The raven-haired male leans his head back and stares into amber orbs. A small smile grows on his face. Not a smirk, but a smile. It doesn't hold any malicious intent. It's a soft, loving kind of smile, almost dreamlike.

Shizuo loves moments like these, where they're both content to sit and stare into each other. He can't help but smile back. His arms are draped around his lover's shoulders while his legs rest on either side. The arm of the couch digs into his back slightly, but it's not uncomfortable. 

The ex-bartender idly fiddles with Izaya's hair. At first he merely plays with a small bunch of strands, but soon enough he's running a hand through it. The first time he had tried to do this, he expected the blackette to be irritated. He was surprised and quite shocked when Izaya had pushed into his hand like some kind of cat, just as he was doing now.

Izaya's eyes close as he pushes into the gentle touch, encouraging it. He's practically purring. It's an entirely different feeling than his daily life. The sensation is relaxing and calming. It brings about a sense of security in the informant, but it's nothing compared to the feeling he gets when Shizuo is pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around him tighter. 

He doesn't remember putting his mug down, but he isn't holding it anymore. Feeling someone's breath on his neck, his eyes flutter open to find Shizuo resting his chin on his shoulder. His eyes are closed, enjoying the moment. They sit like this for a while before either of them say anything.

“Ne, Shizu-chan?” the raven-haired male breaks the silence first. He's staring at the ceiling, frowning.

“Hm?” the blond keeps his eyes closed.

The informant tilts his head toward the debt collector. There's a slight tinge of worry to his voice. “You love me, right?” 

Shizuo doesn't bother to open his eyes. “'Course I do, flea.” he replies as if he's said it a million times. 

“Could you...” he starts, pausing. He hates relying on other people, but he needs the reassurance from his boyfriend. “Could you say it out loud Shizu-chan?”

The blond opens his eyes this time and lifts his head up. Izaya's head follows his movement, tilting back when the ex-bartender sits up a bit. 

Shizuo pecks a kiss on Izaya's forehead. “I love you, Izaya.” He didn't stop smiling the entire time.

That soft smile is back on his lover's face. “I love you, too, Shizu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more Shizaya fanfiction. I definitely want to do more fluff, but I also am hoping to do some explicit stuff in the future. I hope you enjoyed this and feedback is definitely welcome and appreciated!


End file.
